


Break my heart, why don't you?

by Mixk



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 3x08. What Blaine was thinking when Sam came back. What made him do what he did. Mike/Blaine slash drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break my heart, why don't you?

Blaine watched, powerless, as Mike stumbled hurriedly toward Sam and hugged him. Mike looked so happy it hurt. Blaine could hardly explain why he felt such a painful constriction in his chest and he was unable to hide how affected he was.

In actuality, he could. He could perfectly explain why at that moment he wanted to rip Sam Evans' arms right off of Mike. Pure, full on and ugly jealousy. Blaine was so full of it one could probably taste it in his blood.  

It explained his sudden outburst and aggressiveness at Sam. Blaine went out of his mind when everybody cheered and approved Sam's suggestions—well, especially when _Mike_ approved—while Blaine had gotten nothing but crap from Finn and everybody let him. He had so much rage bottled up in him that it had to come out at some point. And Sam getting Mike's attention all to himself was the trigger. _Stay away from him!_  Blaine had wanted to yell at Sam, but couldn't bring himself to voice out loud. 

  
  


Blaine left the choir room, fuming with anger and dying inside at the same time. Just when he thought he and Mike were getting closer, Sam had to come back and blow it. He couldn't help but wonder what Sam had that Blaine didn't. But most importantly, Blaine wondered why he had to stupidly fall in love with Michael Chang Jr. 


End file.
